


Paradise to You

by sugaskullz



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Fingering, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Romance, married sungpil, music teacher sungjin, my teeth hurt, only one though, this is so sweet, with smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaskullz/pseuds/sugaskullz
Summary: Tumblr prompt from Day6smut:you also do member x member requests, right? i’d love a drabble for sungpil with sungjin being a sweet and soft top for cute wonpil

Originally posted on Day6smut on tumblr. Written by me (Admin Sun(gjin))





	Paradise to You

**Author's Note:**

> Cute shit all the damn time. I loved this so much. I hope you enjoy.

It was sometime on the weekend, Sungjin remembers, the last time they made love. Wonpil was taking his time washing his face, making sure there was no skin unmoisturized. Piles of products littering the counter of their bathroom. It hasn’t been long since they came back from their honeymoon. Sungjin had a permanent smile during that trip, watching Wonpil frolic around the waves of Jeju. It wasn’t much, what with Sungjin’s music teacher salary, but Wonpil made it seem like it was worth than what he paid.

Sungjin takes the moment to look down at his left hand, where his wedding band sits proudly. He made his vows to never take it off, even in hard times and he plans on standing true to that promise. While remembering how Sungjin was not crying on the outside (all on the inside), Wonpil plopped himself down on top of his _husband~_

Wonpil is giving him a huge boxy smile and Sungjin can’t help but lean forward and capture those perfect lips against his own. He can feel his husband gasp at the sudden contact, but he soon melts into the warmth that is Sungjin.

Wonpil starts to crawl further up the bed, sitting on top of the comforter that Sungjin is currently tucked under and he makes quick work to move the offending fabric that separates their bodies. Sungjin winds his hands and arms to hold the younger close as he flips their positions. It’s supposed to be a romantic moment, but Wonpil’s perfect laugh doesn’t ruin what Sungjin is building for, only pushing him further in love.

Sungjin moves back down to kiss him again, savoring the taste of his lips, the feeling of his skin against his hands. It’s all innocent at this point, until Sungjin decides to grope and grind down on Wonpil at the same time. Wonpil pulls back and gazes into his husband’s eyes. Both are filled with a sparkle of lust, something they’ve never had a problem with. And he hopes they never lose this chemistry.

As Wonpil takes a deep breath in, he moves his hands underneath the white tee Sungjin is sporting. It’s so simple, but the younger can’t feel even more breathless at his handsomeness. Once the material is on the floor, Sungjin returns the favorite and removes the rest of his clothes with Wonpil’s as well.

Neither of them are really built, not like their friends Brian and Dowoon, but it’s arousing all the same. Sungjin latches onto his neck and sucks little marks that he’s going to complain about in the morning, but it’s all worth it to them. A shared moment of love and genuine compassion.

Sungjin is still rolling his hips against the other’s and he can feel his lover grow harder with every roll of them. Wonpil decides to tangle his fingers in Sungjin’s hair, tugging a little more when bites with teeth. He’s trying to make his moans not terribly loud, right next to Sungjin’s ear, but that’s not what the older wants.

He doubles his efforts to hear those beautiful sounds he loves. One bite seems to do the trick as Wonpil’s body loosens enough to the point Sungjin can slide in as smoothly as possible with some lube coating his member. He was still stretched from their fun in the shower, not but an hour ago. It’s still tight and warm and Sungjin pauses for Wonpil to really adjust. His breathing is labored but he’s so beautiful and Sungjin can’t help but leave lingering kisses on his face. Wonpil just smiles and gives a little nod that his husband can begin.

Sungjin isn’t sure where to start when describing this kind of sex with Wonpil. It’s soft but hard, all wet, but his throat is dry. Too fast and too slow all at the same time. It’s intoxicating and addicting and Sungjin’s drowning in everything that is Wonpil.

The younger seems to be in a similar state, eyes glazed over and overstimulated to the point of tears. Sungjin wipes the away with a smile and kisses those perfect cheeks and perfect lips and the end is coming too quickly at this point. Sungjin slows his movements to a simple roll of his hips and Wonpil seems thankful for it. Savoring the moment was always a trait that Sungjin loves about him.

Looking down at Wonpil’s cock, Sungjin’s mouth starts to water. It’s leaking precum and Sungjin takes mercy on his lover by pulling out and going down on him instead of fucking him. His tongue licks all over the pulsating member, moaning at the sweetness he tastes. He ruts his own cock against the mattress, the coolness of the sheets making him shiver.

It’s not the way he would usually get off, but Wonpil always comes first, literally. He works his mouth up and down, gently not to hurt him. Wonpil’s hips come off the bed to get a little further and Sungjin allows it. Giving anything and everything that he deserves.

Moans are bouncing off the walls, fueling him even further to take him more down his mouth and into his throat. He’s never been good at this, but Sungjin learned from the best (Wonpil) and crushes his thumb in his palm as he goes even harder, the idea of his husband coming down his throat making him go crazy and push his hips against the bed as if he was still fucking the younger.

When he feels him pulsating with release, Sungjin slips a single finger into the loosened muscle of Wonpil and pushes right against his prostate. It’s long been memorized and it’s the most satisfying moment when he comes in his mouth, Sungjin swallowing everything he can until Wonpil is pushing him away with slight over sensitivity.

“Come here,” he groans, body still twitching with his orgasm. Immediately his hands go to Sungjin’s cock and jerk him off in fast movements. It’s rushed, but that’s only because Wonpil can see his husband is begging for release. In a couple of short minutes, white coats Wonpil’s chest where his cum would have been if Sungjin wasn’t a swallower.

They’re both covered in sweat and other body fluids, but they still tuck themselves against the other, lips finding each other quite easily and molding together.

“I love you,” Wonpil sighs, kissing the hand with the wedding band. Sungjin does the same, feeling his heart soar for this man.

“I love you too.”


End file.
